kono_oto_tomarefandomcom-20200222-history
Takezo Kurata
is a third year student at Tokise High School and the president of the Tokise High School Koto Club. He is one of main male protagonists of Kono Oto Tomare! alongside Chika Kudo. Appearance He is about average male height and build. He wears glasses all the time and is mostly seen in his uniform though sometimes he'd wear a kimono or black shirt/tie/pants while performing in front of an audience. His expression is always mellow with a subtle and gentle smile. Personality At the start of the series it is revealed that even though Kurata is a hard worker he would repeatedly fail when it really matters as is the case with the entrance exam he takes for Meiryou High School. It's shown on many occasions that he does not have much self-confidence and realizing that questions if he is worthy to be the club leader. However, over time he develops a stronger character and is eventually able to stand up and protect what he truly cares for - the koto club and its members. He is very serious about everything though in a rather charming way as commented by Kurusu. Just like the other guys he is quite dense when it comes to a girl's thoughts and feelings, however, he is surprisingly adept at reading people when they really need it and saying just the right stuff to bring them back up. Plot Relationships Chika Kudo When they meet at first Kurata instantly thinks Kudoo is a delinquent that is there just to belittle him and the club, however, he soon after realizes Kudoo's true intentions and accepts him as the second member of the koto club defending him from the vice principal's false accusations. Kurata and Kudoo are absolute polar opposites in character which leads to them frequently arguing and even when they go too far in their fighting nothing bests the amount of respect they have for one another. Satowa Hozuki Kurata admires the bond Houzuki has with the koto accepting her as a member of the club just based on that even though she is quite rude towards him and Kudoo at first. Hiro Kurusu A classmate of Kurata Kurusu approaches him suddenly wanting to join the koto club after the school performance. Her true intentions, however, are to break up the club from within. After failing miserably at doing so she is approached by Kurata who is not bothered by her actions and asks her to join the others in club activities as she is already a part of it. For Kurusu that is a turning point in her relations with fellow scholars and more specifically friends. She is revealed to cherish deeply the moment Kurata extended his hand to her. Later on, Kurata is feeling down doubting his abilities as a leader and Kurusu barges in his house giving him a stern waking up and telling him she will become the club's vice president and support so that he doesn't get to that state again. Some time passes and Kurusu starts falling for Kurata's mellow yet strong willed personality. Her initial reaction is to suppress those emotions and carry on with their practices. However, time passes and she finds it ever so difficult to keep those feelings in check due to her every day interactions with him. On Christmas Eve, they both attend the same karaoke party with some of the classmates. At the party Kurata suggests they stay away from one another, thinking she wants a break after being with him every day for koto practice. Kurusu, feeling hurt from that statement, goes out to get some air and Kurata is quick to realize his mistake and follow outside bringing her his jacket. Kurusu slips up and admits to him how she truly feels towards him but then is quick to cover it up as a poor choice of words to express friendship. As she rushes in Kurata gets left hanging with a lot to try and process. After that he is a bit gloomy and awkward around Kurusu until his thoughts on the matter clear up and he comes to the conclusion he loves her, not in the way he likes the other club members. From then on their one on one interactions are all awkward on both sides, though, they grab on to any opportunity to spend more time together. Trivia According to his profile pageVolume 1. Kono Oto Tomare!: * Takezo likes Japanese cuisine and dislikes heavy things. * On school holidays, he prepares for his lessons, thinks about club activities, and plays with his pet dog. * Despite making every effort, he sometimes fails due to pressure. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tokise High School Category:Tokise High School Koto Club